


[Podfic] Harry Potter: God of Luck

by akikotree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Diety AU, Friendship, Gen, Golden Trio, Harry becomes a God, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: If someone believed enough, it would come true. Magic needed belief to come true, and what was prayer, what was faith but belief? Of course Harry Woke Up. Recorded for Team Chartreuse's "Myth(anth)ology" in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you to LadyHallen for permission to record and thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Harry Potter: God of Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter: God of Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356286) by [LadyHallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

12 minutes, 35 seconds 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter-%20Harry%20Potter,%20God%20of%20Luck.mp3) | **Size:** 8.64 MB 

| 

cover created by Compass Rose  
  
---|---


End file.
